


That Mustache

by Listenallnight



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: inspired by @villanellesdany's wonderful creation on ke twitter.
Relationships: Niko Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	That Mustache

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @villanellesdany for creating that masterpiece

Neeko and that sexy mustache of his. Villanelle couldn't get enough. The way it brushed over her no no square. Ugh. She was in ecstasy. Him with that rough voice and polish accent. She was enthralled with him. Neeko was in love with Villanelle.

They loved each other, but unfortunately Villanelle's time was limited. Unless, she got a miracle surgery. She had to get a mustache transplant surgery. Neeko had offered, but Villanelle would not let him. He could die and possibly for nothing. The surgery was going to be very risky. 

Months went by and Villanelle's time on earth was getting shorter. She had to find someone who could give her the best mustache to save her life. 

Suddenly, one day when she was getting home from a job, dinner had been made. Balloons were set up and Neeko had the biggest smile on his face. 

"I found you the best mustache. The surgery is tomorrow," Neeko told her. She ran to him and hugged him. She was crying tears of joy, but little did she know....

They arrived at the hospital the next day. The nurses got Villanelle prepped for the surgery. She was laying in a hospital room waiting to be moved to the operation room.

"Neeko, I'm scared." Villanelle said.

"Don't be love, I'm right here. I'll always be here for you." Neeko told her. She believed him and trusted him.

They took her to the operation room and put her under.

Villanelle woke up and was thankful for the dim lighting in the hospital room.

"Where's Neeko?" She asked the doctor who had just come into the room.

"Who do you think gave you that mustache?" The doctor said, the embroiding on her jacket said Dr. Park. 

"Dr. Park you piece of shit! He's dead isn't he?" Villanelle shouted.

Now, all Villanelle had was the memory of Neeko waking up to her saying, "Hey fudge."


End file.
